


Stay Home

by the_pretty_little_things



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, shiro and Adam being cute like they should’ve gotten the chance to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pretty_little_things/pseuds/the_pretty_little_things
Summary: “I’m serious. You’ve been to every gala, party, political meet and greet or whatever there is. Don’t you think we should just... stay at home for once?”





	Stay Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song We Can Just Dance To This by Troye Sivan

A camera flashed. Someone screamed his name in celebration. Someone important shook his hand. “Shiro how did it feel to not be a pilot of Voltron anymore?” “Shiro how did you know that the Atlas could do that?” Shiro this, Shiro that. Every day since he’d gotten back had been the same. 

“I hate this suit.” Shiro complained as he emerged from the bedroom into the kitchen. He was indeed wearing a suit, the white button down messily tucked in and the tie completely undone. 

Adams laugh echoed from the kitchen, a sound Shiro never got used to hearing. “Do you need some help there Kashi?” 

“I can never tie these things it’s so annoying,” Shiro grumbled, crossing his arms as his fiancé took the tie and began to neatly make the knot around his neck. “I don’t even understand why we have to wear these stupid things to this stupid gala or whatever it is tonight and there’s not even going to be decent food and-“ 

“So let’s stay home.” Adam’s voice cut Shiro off. 

“What?” 

“I said, stay home.” He finished tying the tie and adjusted Shiro’s collar before draping his arms over the others shoulders. “I’m serious. You’ve been to every gala, party, political meet and greet or whatever there is. Don’t you think we should just... stay at home for once?” 

Shiro sighed, his arm reflexively moving around the others waist as the other moved to rub his forehead. “Adam this one is important. You know? I’ve got to be there for everyone.” 

Adam shook his head. “And I need my fiancé. Please. I never see you anymore. We go to all these parties and the cameras and everything steal you away and I don’t get any time with you.”  Adam smiled slightly, stealing a small kiss. “It’s especially aggravating when you look so darn hot in these outfits.” 

Shiro chuckled softly, some tension visibly leaving his shoulders. “I don’t like these outfits.” He reasoned back. 

“So What do you say Captain? Just you and me tonight? I’ll cook us some pasta, we’ll crack open a bottle of wine, we can have our own little dance party?” 

Shiro grinned, untying the tie that had just been put around his neck and tossing it to the counter. “Only if we relax the dress code.” 

Adams grin mirrored Shiros and the night dissolved into kisses and laughter. Wine was spilt, the pasta was burned, and Shiro complained for at least a week that his back was sore from sleeping on the couch. But it was worth it. So, so worth it. 


End file.
